Cours particulier avec un professeur particulier
by malia-chan
Summary: Levy est nouvelle dans le lycée. Elle n'a pas d'amie mais un jour elle donne un cours particulier à un garçon qui pourrait bouleverser sa petite vie tranquille de lycéenne.
1. Chapter 1

La sonnerie retentis. La jeune fille rangea en vitesse ses affaires dans son sac. Elle avait trop trainé a la bibliothèque elle serait encore en retard a son prochain cours. Ce n'étais pas très grave puisque les profs lui pardonnaient toujours car s'était une très bonne élève. Elle avait déjà une très bonne réputation auprès des professeurs malgré qu'elle soit nouvelle que depuis deux semaines. Par contre du côté des élèves, elle ne c'était fais aucune amie, elle n'étais pas très doué pour ça. D'ailleurs dans son ancien lycée elle n'avait eu qu'une amie, elle s'appelait Lucy, c'était une très belle blonde qui avait beaucoup succès auprès des garçons. Elle lui manquait énormément. Comme le reste de sa famille d'ailleurs. Ses parent c'était séparé et elle avait du venir ici avec son père.  
En plein dans sa course la jeune fille percuta quelqu'un et tomba sur ses fesses. Dans sa chute son sac c'était ouvert et toutes ses affaires étaient étalées par terre.  
- Oh zut ! s'exclama Levy en ramassant ses affaires qui étaient en vrac sur le sol.  
- Es-ce que sa va ?  
Levy releva la tête, celui qu'elle avait percuté n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Il était très grand, musclé, son visage était plein de piercings, il avait de grands cheveux noirs en pic et ils avaient des étranges yeux rouges sang. Il portait un Marcel noir par dessous une veste en cuir et un jean déchirait a plusieurs endroits. Ce type était flippant.  
- Qu'es qu'elle nous veux celle là ? Fit une voix aigus.  
Au bras de l'inconnue était accroché une fille. C'était une grande blonde habillée d'une mini jupe moulante noir et en haut un petit tee-shirt mauve avec un grand décolleté où on pouvait voir une partit de sa grosse poitrine .Elle était perchée sur des chaussures avec des talons de plus de 15 centimètre. Elle paraissait vraiment comme une trainée.  
- P-pardon ! balbutia Levy avant de reprendre sa course.  
- Drôle de nana...marmonna l'inconnu en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner.  
- Pff... laisse tomber ! Ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille paumé ! déclara l'inconnue en l'embrassant.

* * *

- Excusez-moi de mon retard ! fit Levy en rentrant dans la salle de cours.  
- J'espère que cela ne ce reproduira plus, McGarden ! répondit la prof  
- Oui madame...  
La jeune fille alla s'installer à sa place habituelle : au fond de la salle, loin des autres. Elle n'écoutait pas le cours, elle le connaissait déjà par cœur. La bleutée regardait dehors en repensant a l'inconnu qu'elle avait percuter, elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Le lycée était tellement grand ! D'ailleurs lui aussi il était très grand. Elle avait eu peur sur le coup. Elle n'étais jamais très a l'aise avec les garçon autant qu'il soit. Elle repensa a la façon dont il était habillé, apparemment lui non plus n'était as du genre a ce faire beaucoup d'amis. En y repensant bien, il était plutôt mignon. Mais avec lui il y avait cette blondasse qui le collait. Ils sortaient ensemble ? Elle fut surpris a être jalouse de cette fille. La sonnerie du fin du cours retentis. La jeune lycéenne rangea ses affaires machinalement.  
- McGarden ?  
- Oui Madame ?  
- Étant donner que tu est une très bonne élève et que tu a un très bon comportement malgré tes retard, je voudrai que tu donne des cours particuliers a un élève récalcitrant.  
- Heu oui ...  
- Très bien ! Le premier cours aura lieu en fin d'après-midi à la bibliothèque ! Je voudrais que vous l'aidiez a faire ceci. expliqua t-elle en lui donnant une feuille. A oui, votre élève s'appelle Redfox Gajil.  
Gajil ? Sa ne lui disait rien...  
- Très bien Madame j'y serais ! Au revoir !  
- Au revoir.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi Levy se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle posa ses affaires et commença a lire la feuille que la prof lui avait donner. Une dissertation sur le romantisme au 19ème ? Il y avait des sujets plus passionnant que ça... Dans les étagères de la bibliothèque elle choisit trois gros livre sur le sujet et les posa sur une table. Elle s'assit et se mit à lire son gros roman. Elle avait hâte que le cours commence pour voir son élève. Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps car son "élève" poussa la porte de la salle quelque seconde après. Quand elle le vu son envie de commencer le cours évanouie aussitôt. Ce n'étais pas lui quand même ?

* * *

En se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, Gajil n'avait qu'une envie : partir de se bahut pourris au plus vite. Cette saloperie prof l'emmerder vraiment ! D'abord il se taper de note pourris avec elle et maintenant il fallait qu'il aille à des cours particuliers avec une certaine Levy McGarden sortit de d'il ne savait où ! Pfff ! Sa l'énervait vraiment tout ça ! Il n'avait pas que ça a faire !

Il ouvrit le porte de la bibliothèque et reconnus la fille qui l'avait percuté ce matin même. Elle était plutôt mignonne, il fallait le reconnaître, avec ses grands yeux noisettes et ses étranges cheveux bleus qui étaient attachés par un bandeau jaune.  
Elle le regardait bizarrement qu'es qu'il avait ? Il avait un look spécial mais il ne fallait pas exagéré non plus !  
- S'lut, c'est toi Levy ? demanda Gajil.  
- Heu oui et tu doit être Gajil ? répondit Levy  
- Ouais  
- Installe toi, je vais t'expliquer ce que la prof ma donner pour toi.  
- Ok ...  
- Voilà le sujet...  
- C'est quoi ce sujet de merde ? s'exclama t-il en le lisant.  
- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très intéressant...rigola t-elle. Je tes choisi des livres sur le sujet et une fiche de méthode sur les dissertations. Si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler.  
Elle regarda Gajil se mettre au travail. Il était vraiment mignon, mais il la trouvait sans doute trop petite pour lui proposer quoi que se soit. Levy soupira et ce remis a lire.  
Gajil lui continuait à travailler mais de temps en temps il relevait la tête pour observait la crevette comme il l'appelait.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Gajil travaillait et il avait déjà posé deux ou trois questions. Comme c'était la fin du "cours" il rangea ses affaires.  
- Merci de m'avoir aidé. dit-il  
- D-de rien...balbutia Levy.  
Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais il se retourna au dernier moment.  
- Dit, tu es libre demain ?

To be continued ...

_Voilà, la premier partie publié ! j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que vous avez eu plaisirs à la lire ! Un ti' commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! ; )_

_La suite ne tardera pas à venir puisque qu'elle est déjà écrite ;3._

_Enjoys, Malia-chan._


	2. Chapter 2

Levy courut pour ne pas être en retard chez elle. Sa belle-mère était très stricte : elle ne voulait pas que le repas se passe après 19h, sinon elle était privée de repas. Et Levy avait vraiment très faim car ce midi elle avait préférer resté à la bibliothèque plutôt que d'aller manger. La jeune fille pesta contre sa belle-mère, elle lui filait la poise celle-là ! Son père l'avait rencontrer après s'être séparé de sa mère. Elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour lui trouver du charme. Autant physiquement que moralement. Elle était grosse, laide, avec un caractère désagréable.. mais le pire dans tous ça, c'est qu'elle était toute petite encore plus que Levy ! D'ailleurs cette dernière avait bien failli éclater de rire quand son père le lui avait présenté la première fois.

La bleutée regarda sa montre... 18h59 ! Et elle était à vingt mètre de chez elle ! Si ça continuait elle était bonne pour ne pas manger ce soir... Elle poussa ses jambes à son maximum et passa la porte d'entrée à toute vitesse et déboula dans la petite cuisine de la maison. Son petit frère était déjà à table tandis que son père et sa belle mère allait s'assoir. Ouf, juste à temps !

- Bonjours papa ! Salut petit frère ! s'exclama la jeune fille en les embrassant.  
- Bonjours Levy ! répondit son père en l'enlaçant.  
- S'lut... maugréa son frère.  
- Tu as failli être en retard Levy ! s'exclama la grosse femme  
- Oui, sauf que je ne lui suis pas ! répliqua Levy, froide. La jeune fille ne supportait plus sa belle mère, en plus de ses devoirs, elle devait s'occuper de faire le ménage pendant que celle-ci était allongé dans le canapé a regarder la télé ! Levy n'en pouvait plus !  
Le repas se passait dans un silence de mort quand Levy le brisa :  
- Papa ?  
- Oui ma chérie ?  
- Demain soir je suis inviter à une fête je peux y aller ? mentit la jeune fille, elle n'allait pas se risquer à dire qu'elle avait un rencart avec un garçon.  
- Mais bien sur ! je suis content que tu ais réussie à te faire des amies...  
- Il en ai pas question ! le coupa la grosse bonne femme. Il y a autre chose à faire que d'aller s'amuser, il faut que tu nettoies la maison en entier !  
- QUOI ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je n'arrête pas de m'occuper de tous ! Tu n'a qu'à le faire au lieu de passer tes journées sur le canapé !  
- Calmez-vous... Essaya son père.  
- On ta rien demander toi ! Hurla sa femme.  
Il soupira, comme tout les soirs, le repas repartait en dispute.  
- File dans ta chambre Levy ! je veux pas te voir demain ! Juste pour que tu fasse le ménage ! Hurla le grosse femme.  
Levy courut jusqu'à sa chambre et claqua sa porte. Pour demain c'était pas gagner... mais elle avait un plan, quitte à tous risquer elle irait à son premier rencart !

Le lendemain le jeune fille nettoya la maison contre son grès sous l'œil vigilant de sa belle-mère. le soir arriva vite et elle attendit que tout le monde se prépare à dormir. Levy se glissa dans la chambre de son père et de "l'autre" et se dirigea vers la commode, cette espère ce bonne femme prenait 1 somnifère pour dormir tous les soirs. Elle pris la boite et la vida dans le verre plein d'eau qui était juste à côté. Elle ne se réveillera pas avant longtemps pensa Levy en riant intérieurement.  
Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : elle entendit un bruit sourd quelque seconde après que la vieille femme soit entrer dans sa chambre, suivie d'un bruit plus aigus-celui du lit qui couinait quand elle tomba dessus. Levy sortit en vitesse de son lit, son rencart était normalement à 21h elle aurait normalement le temps d'y aller. Elle ouvrit son placard et y sortit les vêtements qu'elle avaient choisi : une jupe a carreau noir et rouge, une paire de leggins noir un débardeur de même couleur et une veste en cuir, ensuite elle sortit de belle petite chaussure rouge avec de petit talons que lui avait offert sa meilleure amie avant qu'elle ne parte. "Levy, quand tu va a un rencart il faut mettre le paquet !" lui avait-elle dit avec un clin d'œil complice. Elle soupira, Lucy lui manquait vraiment tellement. Avant de partir elle hésita a mettre un bandeau et finalement elle mit le rouge sans fleur. Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds les escaliers qui grinçaient, se glissa sans un bruit dehors et ferma la porte d'entrée. Elle courut jusqu'au petit cabanon ou était placé son petit scooteur bleu. Le poussant jusqu'au coin de la rue pour éviter de réveillé le quartier paisiblement endormis, elle l'alluma et partit en direction du centre ville.

Levy hésita un long moment avant de s'avancer vers l'homme qui était devant la porte. L'endroit était mal famé : c'est était un petit bar qui n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Les murs était recouvert de pub de concert de rock déchiré ou parfois on voyait la couleur grisâtre du mur. On entendait des cris et des rires à l'intérieur, apparemment ce soir il y avait un concert. Le jeune fille s'avança finalement vers l'homme après avoir attaché son scooter à un lampadaire. L'homme était plutôt grand et musclé. Il était habillé tout en noir avec des lunettes tout aussi sombre. Il avait l'air sévère et avait l'expression qu'il attendait quelqu'un. Bizarrement on le confondait presque avec le décors. Levy s'approcha doucement de lui.  
- Excusez moi, c'est bien ici le bar "Les oreilles qui saigne" ?  
- Ouais , c'est ici. grogna l'homme avec un regard lubrique. Et les place au concert son complet. Pourquoi ?  
- Et bin, je cherche Gajil Refdox, il m'a dit qu'il serait ici.  
- Ha ouais... il m'a parlé de toi, entre. Conclus l'homme en ouvrant la porte.  
Le bar était plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait cru : Une scène faisait toute la largeur du bâtiment, elle était à sa droite et de nombreuse personne était devant et réclamait quelque chose, en face d'elle il y avait un bar où plusieurs personne buvait. Ne sachant pas trop où aller Levy se dirigea vers le bar quand elle aperçus Gajil se rapprocher d'elle.  
- Salut, fit-il.  
- Bonjour Gajil ! lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- C'est cool que tu ait pu venir, sa va ?  
- O-oui ! dit-elle en rosissant.  
- Tu ne t'attendait pas à ça, hein ?  
- Et bin c'est à dire que..  
- Bah, ce n'est pas très grave, l'essentiel c'est que tu soit là.  
A nouveau, le rouge monta au joues de Levy.  
- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda t-elle dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.  
- Toi, tu pose tes jolies petites fesses ici et tu admire le spectacle ! répondit Gajil en la poussant doucement sur le siège qui était derrière elle. Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de passer derrière les rideaux pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Levy était rouge écarlate, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça, vraiment pas...

Tout d'un coup, les lumières s'éteignirent. Sauf la scène était allumer. Les cris de la foule redoublèrent d'intensités. Un homme pris place à la batterie, il était chauve et portait de petite lunette noir. Sa chemise blanche était ouverte et on pouvait voir qu'il était très musclé. Ensuite, une jeune fille au cheveux châtain pris une guitare basse et ce mis en place, elle était très belle, elle portait une mini jupe noirs moulante avec le haut du maillot noir couvrait sa poitrine généreuse. On pouvait voir que sur tous son corps, elle avait de nombreux tatouage. C'est a ce moment là qu'il fit son entrée en scène, Gajil avait lui aussi ouvert sa chemise blanche et on pouvait voir chaque détail de sa musculature parfaite. Levy en resta la bouche ouverte. Il ne la quitta pas de ses yeux rouges sang quand il se rapprocha du micro, ni quand il commença a prononcer les parole de la chanson.

("Par ici la musique : D ! : watch?v=XuOHKXfaaDk ")

Just one more moment  
That's all that's needed  
Like wounded soldiers  
In need of healing

Time to be honest  
This time I'm pleading  
Please don't dwell on it  
Cause I didn't mean it

En venant içi, Levy c'était bien douter que ça ne serait pas un rendez-vous comme elle le lisait dans les livres romantiques, mais elle s'en fichait, à présent elle oubliait tout ; le lycée, les cours, sa belle-mère... La seule chose qui comptait à l'instant présent était : les yeux grenat de Gajil qui n'a la quittait pas.

I can't believe I said  
I'd lay our love on the ground  
But it doesn't matter  
Cause I made it up  
Forgive me now

Every day I spend away  
My soul's inside out  
Gotta be someway that I can  
Make it up to you now  
Somehow

By now you'd know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes i'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know i always come for you

ll enchainait les coups du soir et les rendez-vous tardive, il n'avait jamais eu de relation stable avec quelqu'un, pour lui, les filles n'étaient qu'une chose distrayante, rien d'autre, dans sa vie rien ne comptait plus que la musique, rien d'autre. mais quand il l'avait vu, elle, il avait ressentit que ça ne serait pas pareil, qu'elle allait chambouler toutes sa vie.

I was blindfolded  
But now I'm seeing  
My mind was closing  
Now I'm believing

I finally know just what it means  
To let someone in  
Just see the side of me  
That no one does or ever will

Leurs yeux ne se lachait pas, il se dévorait comme si il était collé l'un à l'autre.

So if you're ever lost  
And find yourself all alone  
I'll search forever just to  
Just to bring you home  
Here and now this I vow

By now you'd know that  
I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know i always come for you  
You know i always come for you

Levy ne comprenait plus, pourquoi le fixait t-elle comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela dérangeai...  
La première fois elle s'était sentit bizarre en le voyant, et elle avait bien compris qu'elle n'était pas insensible envers lui. Une vois tenta de lui criait à l'intérieur d'elle qu'il ne voulait que profitait d'elle, mais elle l'ignorait, D'habitude elle restait prudente avec les contact avec les autres, mais lui c'était diffèrent, tous semblait plus facile.

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what remember  
You know i always come for you

Yes I'd come for you  
No one but you  
Yes I'd come for you  
But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you  
I'd lie it's true  
Give my life for you  
You know i always come for you

Chez elle, tout le déstabilisée, ses magnifiques yeux noisettes, ses petites joues où de petites rougeurs s'épanouissaient sous la gène... Elle était pas comme les autre, Elle était petite et n'avait pas de forme généreuse comme les autres. Mais elle avait quelque chose en elle qui la rendait irrésistible a ses yeux, c'était quelque chose que les autre n'avait pas, La première fois, il s'était trouvé stupide de se laisser embobiner comme ça, mais la revoir lui avait confirmer ses premières pensées.

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what remember  
You know i always come for you

I'd crawl across this world for you  
Do anything you want me to  
No matter what remember  
You know I always come for you

No matter what gets in my way  
As long as there's still life in me  
No matter what remember  
You know i always come for you  
You know i always come for you

Le dernier son se perdis dans le tonnerre d'applaudissement, de hurlement de la foule. Levy restait toujours paralyser. Gajil la fixait encore. Il finit pas poser sa guitare et ce dirigea vers elle en poussant ceux qui le gênait. Elle ne réagi que quand Gajil lui passa sa main devant c'est yeux, elle sembla reprendre vie.

- Hey, ça va ?  
- O-oui ! Balbutia telle choquer par son comportement peu discret. C-c'était génial !  
- Ha.. merci, tant mieux si ça ta plu.  
Que fallait elle qu'elle dise maintenant ? Un silence gêner ce profila entre les deux personnes. Être plongée dans les yeux de Gajil aussi longtemps et aussi intimement laissait Levy très gêner elle n'osait plus le regarder comme avant. Au bout de quelques minutes Gajil finit par dire quelque chose.  
- Levy, je... commença t-il avant de se faire interrompre pour un cri suraigu.  
- GAAJIIIL !  
Une fille courait a présent dans leur direction en poussant des cris suraigu du genre : GAJIL ! TU A ÉTAIT GÉNIAL ! Levy mis un temps avant la reconnaître a cause du trop de maquillage qu'elle portait. C'était la fille qui était avec Gajil quand il l'avait bousculé.  
- Qu'es que tu fou la toi ? Grogne Gajil, a présent énerver.  
- Gajil ! Tu est trop génial !  
- Mais je t'es dit de te casser ! Ta pas compris ou quoi !  
- Mais qu'es que tu a Gajil ? Pourquoi tu me fait ça ! Tu ne m'aime pu ?  
- Je te dit de te casser, de toute façon, je viens de me rendre conte que je tes jamais aimer ! Alors dégage !  
- Mais... Tu me laisse tomber pour elle c'est ça ! Tu a vu comment elle est ? Elle m'arrive juste à la poitrine et justement, la sienne on la vois même pas ! cette phrase Fut comme une claque pour Levy, c'est vrai, pourquoi intéresser t-il a elle qui est si plate et si petite ?  
- Viens Levy, on va faire un tour. Il lui pris son bras pour l'entrainer dehors, elle se laissa faire, tout en entendant que le pot de peinture paillai toujours à l'intérieur du bar.

Ils marchèrent quelque temps sans rien dire. Quand Gajil recommença à parler.  
- Levy, je...  
- Pourquoi tu m'a donner un rendez-vous Gajil ? Je veux savoir pourquoi !  
- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Fit-il en s'arrêtant de marchait.  
Levy s'arrêta aussi, elle attendait une réponse valable. Elle recula légèrement quand il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elle fini par se cogner contre le mur d'une maison, il réduisis l'espace infime qui les séparer en s'emparant de ses lèvres, Levy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Gajil l'embrassait ! Alors finalement, il avait des sentiments pour elle ? Elle répondit doucement a son baiser, se laissant emporter par ses sentiments. Elle était tombé amoureuse en une journée a peine de quelqu'un qui était a l'opposé d'elle. C'était tellement beau pour Levy qu'elle en oubliai presque de respirait. Il fini par rompre le baiser pour reprendre son souffle.  
- Alors ça te va comme réponse ? murmura t-il, haletant avec son sourire en coin si particulier.  
"Craquant" pensa Levy avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec encore plus de passion. Elle était tombé amoureuse de lui du jours au lendemain, mais il était celui qui briserait sa petite routine de lycéenne. A présent, elle avait hâte de lui donne un nouveau cours particulier, pour parler autre chose que de français ou de math bien sur. 3

The End !

_Et voilà la suite ! Qui est sortie beaucoup plus tard que prévue... J'ai eu un gros beug avec le site... Mais maintenant c'est réglé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus et que vous commenterez ; ). Désolé pour mon orthographe vraiment minable..._


End file.
